


What a thrill...

by Sylvestia



Series: Chronological Order [46]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fun, Nothing too terrible, Rollercoasters, Some Fluff, Some angst, they're a little mean to connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestia/pseuds/Sylvestia
Summary: They decide to go to an amusement park.It should have been fun.Connor is questioning what Humans think fun is.
Series: Chronological Order [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	What a thrill...

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy. I have not been writing for a while, everything i did i found dumb and/or had no motivation for. whelp.
> 
> Here have a thing that... i thought would be fun.  
> I'm a little rusty, so the whole thing may not flow as nicely as it usually does. Sorry about that.

Why humans named attractions that were supposed to be fun after medieval torture devices, was beyond Connor. All he knew was that everyone who left the exit of the _scariest roller coaster in the world_ – as a sign on front claimed, looked joyous, was laughing, or looked a little spooked. None of them really looked utterly terrified.

And Connor had seen people being utterly terrified. Those people were far from it.

Hank had quickly decided he didn’t want to go and so Connor had followed Tina and Gavin into the long queue that consisted mostly of teenagers and young adults.

Gavin playfully slapped him on the back and drew him closer to himself and Tina. “First time and you gonna go on that?” the detective joked.

“Roller coasters claim to be the safest form of transportation in the world.” Connor countered. He had done some research before they headed to the fair.

Couldn’t hurt to know a bit about what humans found fun and seemed to enjoy.

And if that was a 300 feet drop while being strapped into a moving cart, so be it. They hadn’t driven three hours to this park to not ride the rides.

But the more Connor thought about the whole thing, the mor uncomfortable he felt. It wasn’t the tallest or fastest or fanciest roller coaster. No, he had researched enough to know that.

And yet, the closer they came to the actual entrance to the _thing_ , the more nervous Connor felt. Logically he knew that the forces were nothing for him. If humans could handle them without a problem, he could definitely.

Still, his thirium pump was pounding against his chest, and he dreaded every step they took closer to the entrance.

He really didn’t want to go there. But they had been waiting for almost an hour now, soon they would be inside. And then they would get pulled up the steep hill and the cart would be let lose on the track. With twists and turns. Everyone was screaming in joy. That wasn’t what made Connor nervous.

It was the first drop. The giant steel construction just above them, so steep that he had to crane his neck to look at it properly. And the speed at which the cart full of people would race down the track.

He didn’t want to do this.

He glanced back at hank who wad bought a burger and was eating it nonchalantly while watching the roller coaster with something close to disinterest.

And the queue moved and Connor stumbled. “We’re gonna be next!” Tina grinned at him, jumped up and down in excitement.

How could these humans be so excited to be subjected to forces that would terrify them in any other situation?

Connor glanced back at Hank, this time their eyes met. The Lieutenant paused, frowned. Connor kept eye contact. He was sure he looked as terrified as he felt.

And then hank placed the burger down on the paper plate and nodded towards the food stall. His lips moved but of course the noise was too loud to understand the older man.

And yet, Connor thought he had understood what Hank wanted.

Without a second thought he ducked away under Gavin’s arm, dove under the chain that separated the queue from the walkway, and barreled back to Hank. He caught laughter of strangers, mocking and teasing for _chickening out_ but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t want to subject himself to such a terrifying device.

And with all his fear assaulting him, he had run into the Lieutenant, without even realizing. His speed almost knocked Hank over, but the human stood his ground and two strong arms came around him.

“Kid, calm down. It’s fine.”

Connor didn’t feel like it was fine. He had let Tina and Gavin down. They both had wanted him on this ride with them.

He had failed.

“No-“ Connor protested.

Hank sighed. “It’s just a dumb ride. I hate it too.”

“You do?” Connor let go of Hank and tried not to glance back at the horrifying contraption behind him.

“There’s better rides here. This thing rattles you so hard you think all your bones are gonna tumble out of you.”

“I don’t have bones-“

Hank laughed. “But you’re scared of heights. So fuck this thing there’s other places to have fun.”

As Connor nodded and Hank returned his attention to the burger, Gavin and Tina came walking out of the exit, both with big smiles, joking and seemingly having a great time.

“I knew you’d chicken out.” Gavin smirked at Connor. His words didn’t bite however.

“I’m surprised you lasted this long.” Tina continued.

Connor hung his shoulders. “…I’m sorry.”

“Oh stop it.” Tina grinned. “Come on, there’s other things to do! How about that one?”

She pointed to a ride that was obviously water themed. It looked harmless enough. People were drenched when they came back out, but it was a warm day, it seemed like a decent change of pace. The boats didn’t look particularly fast either.

However, Gavin’s eagerness to agree and Hank’s to decline, were a little worrisome.

Still, the line was short and it took less then five minutes for them to reach the round boat they would be seated in.

Connor wondered briefly why the ride had restraints, but thought nothing of it.

Tina and Gavin were cheering loudly as the boat started back up and calmly floated along the track.

As it rounded the first corner and saw the conveyor belt the boat would be pulled upwards on, Connor realized his mistake.

It wasn’t 300 feet, but it was steep. And at the end of it all of them would be drenched. There was no way around it.

“Fun, isn’t it?” Gavin laughed when he noticed Connors horrified expression.

From the bench Hank was sitting on with his almost finished burger, he heard a loud, very angry, “Fuck you Gavin!”

Hank chuckled and watched the boat ascend to towards the drop.


End file.
